Comment allez vous Mrs Dalloway ?
by Witchia
Summary: SS/LE. Après la première chute de Voldemort, Severus est emprisonné à Azkaban le temps d’être innocenté par Albus. A quoi pense-t-on, dans la nuit, quand un monde s’écroule et qu’un nouveau se lève ? On se rappelle…
1. Chapter 1

**Comment allez vous Mrs Dalloway ? **

Me voici Witchia pour ma première fic sur le couple Severus/Lily, un couple que j'adore. Ceci est ma contribution au groupe des Snapette ! Vive Sevy en chocolat !!!! Miam, miam, slurp.

Cette fic ne tient pas en compte le tome 7 (si, je le jure). En fait ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à l'écrire…

Bien, ceci étant dit, cette fic est assez sombre, le rating est un petit M

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu en avant-première et en particulier à Aneth et Faustinette !!

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Vive JKR, vive notre reine, à toi les sous.

Résumé : SS/LE. Après la première chute de Voldemort, Severus est emprisonné à Azkaban le temps d'être innocenté par Albus. A quoi pense-t-on, dans la nuit, quand un monde s'écroule et qu'un nouveau se lève ? On se rappelle…

ooo

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1**

_« Comment allez-vous Mrs Dalloway ? »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans son corps comme le battement de mesure d'une musique.

Au fur et à mesure que les nuits passaient, la colère de l'emprisonnement périssait, les pensées que jamais il ne sortirait d'ici aussi, l'espoir de jours différents, la morosité, et surtout le froid qui vous taillade la chair.

Tout disparaissait pour se résumer à cette phrase...

ooOoo

« Comment allez-vous Mrs Dalloway ? »

Lily tendit la main en signe de salutation mais Mrs Dalloway ne semblait pas d'humeur à accepter ses cajoleries mondaines.

« Et bien alors vous me boudez ? Moi qui me suis tant inquiétée pour vous. Voilà deux jours que je vous cherche nuit et jour et j'apprends que vous chassez la souris au lieu de chercher cajoleries. » Dit Lily d'un ton soigné qui l'amusait beaucoup. En effet elle comparait souvent sa chatte à une duchesse boulémique et prenait plaisir à se moquer d'elle.

La chatte miaula par l'affirmative mais se laissa tout de même caresser le haut du crâne. Puis elle fit tomber son lourd corps blanc neige sur le coté pour profiter au mieux de son massage. Severus décida qu'il pouvait finalement sortir de sa cachette.

« Curieux nom pour un chat, Evans. Et curieux lieu pour une élève en pleine nuit. » Il s'appuya contre le mur du château et la toisa avec hauteur.

Lily répliqua : « Curieux lieu pour toi aussi, Snape. Je ne pense pas que tu aies de leçon à me donner sur où je vais, ni comment je nomme mes animaux de compagnie. Tout le monde sait que je cherche Missie depuis lundi. Quelle est ton excuse, à toi, pour te trouver dans la tour Sud ? »

Severus pencha sa tête sur le coté, en direction des escaliers de la haute tour. Il était à présent bien embêté de l'avoir accostée car il n'aurait plus l'occasion ce soir de s'entraîner là-haut. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et voulut s'en aller. Mais un certain félin lui bloquait le passage. Il s'abaissa et attrapa Missie par la peau du cou. La chatte se mit alors à ronronner, et Severus s'en amusa. Curieux félin pour ronronner sous un geste pareil. Il prit la créature dans ses bras et lui prodigua deux trois caresses sous le regard obnubilé de Lily.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Mrs Dalloway ? » demanda Severus au chat. « Oh oui, tu es bien un chat, petite sauvage au ronron menteur qui fuit sa famille. Tu n'as pas honte d'inquiéter ainsi ta maîtresse ? Mais non, tu ronronnes. Offrant un visage aimant aux invités, tu portes décidément bien ton nom.»

ooOoo

_BAM._

Le pichet d'eau était sur le point de tomber mais sa main le rattrapa par habitude. Cette fois pas une goutte n'était tombée. Il laissa le pichet à l'endroit où il était pour se jeter sur la soupe tant qu'elle était encore chaude. Quel délice… Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était enfermé dans la prison des sorciers, là, dans cette cellule dont il arrivait à toucher les deux cotés du mur en tendant les bras, sur cet îlot où il ne faisait jamais jour et où les seuls éclats de lumière provenaient des éclairs de l'orage.

Alors, au lieu de compter les jours par le lever du soleil, il les comptait par le nombre de repas. Une soupe, un morceau de pain et un pichet d'eau.

Il mangea tout car il ne voulait rien laisser aux souris. De toute façon, son corps était déjà habitué depuis longtemps à ne manger qu'une fois par jour. Il se posa ensuite sur le matelas et s'enroula dans la maigre couverture.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce doux moment, le meilleur de la journée. Il avait chaud, en comparaison à avant, son ventre était plein, et il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Un silence total car l'orage était passé et les autres prisonniers se taisaient eux aussi après que le repas soit 'servi'.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas un détraqueur qui faisait sa garde, pas encore… Un vrai paradis.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose, se laisser emporter par des souvenirs agréables pendant qu'il le pouvait encore… car ça ne durerait pas, il le savait.

ooOoo

« Tu connais Mrs Dalloway ? » S'étonna Lily. « Je veux dire, le livre. Pour quelqu'un qui me traite de sang-de-bourbe dès qu'il en a l'occasion tu as de curieuses lectures. »

« C'est bien ça votre problème à vous les griffondor. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. J'ai lu plus de livres moldus dans mon enfance que la plupart des moldus eux-mêmes ; mais ça ne veut rien dire. Et franchement tes goûts en matière de lecture laissent à désirer, fillette… »

Lily lui sourit. Il ne s'en soucia pas.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse. Moi aussi j'adore lire, et ce n'est pas si facile à trouver ici à Poudlard, des gens qui apprécient les romans moldus. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme genre de littérature ? »

Severus lâcha Missie et répliqua agacé : « Je ne suis pas ton ami, Evans ! Va donc apprendre à Potter à lire, il sera ravi de parler avec toi. »

Il s'enfuit vers les cachots des serpentards, et dans son esprit il se maudit. Evans était si intelligente, avec un caractère affirmé, et elle tenait tête à Potter et sa clique. Ils se disputaient les meilleures notes dans pratiquement toutes les matières, et tous les deux avaient raté de peu le poste de préfets cette cinquième année. Aujourd'hui, il se découvrait encore un point commun avec elle.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une satanée sang-de-bourbe ?!?! Pourquoi ? La vie est faite de bonnes et de mauvaises amitiés, celles qui vous font gravir les échelons et celles qui vous les font descendre, répétait sans cesse Lucius. Lily Evans était de celles dont on ne se relève jamais. Il s'était trop battu pour se laisser aller à même juste lui adresser la parole. Et pourtant…

ooOoo

_Le froid… Encore plus intense… Le désespoir et ces cris qui résonnent dans ma tête… Laissez-moi…_

Chacun de ses bras fut entouré par celui d'un détraqueur ; il se laissa sortir de sa cellule et porter comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon jusqu'à une pièce au fond du couloir. Des hurlements manquaient de faire exploser son crâne, certains encore plus fort que les autres qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'avait plus la force de hurler et faillit s'évanouir avant d'être assis sur un fauteuil et enchaîné. Les détraqueurs s'en allèrent.

Il tenta un sourire en voyant, en face de lui, la barbe blanche et les lunettes en demi-lune.

« Mon pauvre Severus, vous avez beaucoup maigri. Prenez ce bonbon. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. »

Severus ne pensa même pas à refuser comme il l'aurait fait il y eut encore quelques jours. Il savoura silencieusement le goût chocolaté s'écoulant dans sa gorge. Maintenant il tentait une posture plus digne.

« J'espère que vous m'annoncez de bonnes nouvelles, Albus. »

« Oui, certainement bonnes. Mais avant dites-moi, comment allez-vous ? »

« Comment voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je fonds, j'ai froid, je me découvre de plus en plus claustrophobe. Mes membres s'ankylosent, J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont tomber. Mais le pire c'est quand ces fichus détraqueurs font leur ronde. Elles me supplient, Albus, elles me supplient de leur laisser la vie sauve, toutes ces personnes, et je les… Et ça recommence… Et cette peur et cette culpabilité qui me dévorent comme des chiens… Je crois que je vais devenir fou. »

« Ne cédez pas au désespoir, Severus. Tenez, prenez les tous, et mangez-les tout de suite. Je sais ce que l'Ordre vous doit, vous n'êtes pas un mangemort et j'ai de plus en plus de voix au conseil qui se rallie à mon avis. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas d'humeur à faire dans la pitié ces temps-ci. Les gens veulent des coupables. Et si seulement vous consentiez à donner des noms, des documents, vous seriez libres plus rapidement. »

« Des noms ? Je vous en ai déjà donné quand j'étais dans l'Ordre. Des preuves aussi ! »

« En fait, je pensais surtout à Lucius Malefoy. Il a réussi à faire détruire les preuves que l'on possédait contre lui. C'est une affaire très fâcheuse. Et vous étiez très proches tous les deux. »

Severus réfléchit. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de preuves contre Lucius. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait. Votre appel aura lieu dans deux mois. Pendant ce temps, gardez espoir, Severus. N'oubliez pas, rappelez-vous des choses les plus heureuses de votre vie et laissez-vous bercer par ces souvenirs. »

Severus acquiesça, le regard fuyant. Il détestait penser qu'Albus savait peut-être quels étaient ses souvenirs heureux. Le vieux sorcier avait cette réputation de lire dans les pensées des gens.

ooOoo

« Dieu mais qui voilà, le jeune monsieur Snape. » Dit le moine gras. « Encore à ses expériences dans la tour Sud, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la dame grise ne vous laissera pas éternellement travailler ici, c'est le quartier des fantômes, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

Severus vérifia les instructions de son livre puis ajouta deux pépins de livain. Cela fait, il répondit :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence ici vous gêne, je n'occupe qu'une malheureuse pièce et juste pour retravailler mes cours. Je le ferai bien dans la salle commune des serpentards mais il y a trop de bruits et la bibliothèque est fermée. »

« Je suis ici depuis des décennies et les élèves ont toujours trouvé une solution. Allez donc embêter d'autres personnes. On ne vous a donc jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer les morts ? »

« Où pourrai-je travailler tranquillement ? » Redemanda-t-il calmement au moine gras.

Celui-ci réfléchit longtemps puis répondit, tout heureux de lui :

« A gauche de l'armure de Da Fingi, il y a un tableau représentant deux cygnes qui s'enlacent. Dites devant eux 'pirlinpinpin pon pon' et une porte apparaîtra. C'était les appartements d'un professeur il y a de cela un siècle. Cela vous conviendra parfaitement ! Il était tout à fait dans votre style… » Finit-il avec un regard méprisant.

« 'pirlinpinpin pon pon'. Vous vous moquez de moi. »

« Pas du tout. Maintenant débarrassez le plancher et que je ne vous revois plus de sitôt dans les parages ! »

La nuit suivante, Severus put s'apercevoir que le moine gras n'avait pas menti. L'appartement était composé d'un salon fade et poussiéreux, des livres de potions et sortilèges étaient encore ouverts au-dessus du bureau, une porte de gauche conduisait à une cuisine vétuste, la porte de droite amenait à une chambre d'assez bon goût par rapport au reste des lieux.

Severus jeta des sorts de ménage et chassa un gros nid de doxys pendant deux bonnes heures avant de pouvoir enfin travailler. Il eut de bonnes surprises dans le salon, la pièce était séparée en deux parties, le salon à proprement parler, et, au fond, le bureau, une longue paillasse et une gigantesque armoire.

Il n'eut aucun mal à forcer la vieille armoire marquetée et il découvrit dedans des ingrédients de potions dont certains très rares.

Le moine gras avait eu raison. Severus se sentait ici chez lui. C'était exactement ce dont il avait toujours rêvé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Un lieu à lui, et rien qu'à lui, qu'il serait le seul à connaître et à protéger jalousement. Son château fort. Le silence de la pièce baignait ses oreilles dans une douce musique, et une voix au fond de lui priait pour que le moine gras ne dévoile à personne sa nouvelle cachette.

Il était en paix.

Il y restait presque toute la nuit, et aucun serpentard ne lui posa la moindre question (le croyant sans doute encore à la tour sud).

Il y travaillait d'arrache-pied, faisait du travail extrascolaire, et surtout il tentait de décoder le _manuscrit de Filliozat_.

Il l'avait trouvé caché derrière l'unique tableau du salon, le livre était rédigé à la main et signé par ce fameux professeur. Mais chaque phrase était codée et Severus n'arrivait pas à en trouver la clé.

Cela l'obséda pendant plus de trois mois, jusqu'à ce que Lily vienne le voir peu après noël…

Le 8 janvier 1975 plus exactement.

Severus se promenait dans le parc. Non pas qu'il en ait l'habitude, c'est juste qu'à force de très peu dormir il s'était presque évanoui pendant le cours de Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci l'avait fait emmener à l'infirmerie et cette vieille femme au sale caractère lui avait ordonné de mieux se nourrir et d'aller voir la lumière du jour au moins une fois par semaine. « Vous êtes une vraie chauve-souris ! Si j'apprends que vous ne sortez pas dehors je vous cloue au lit de l'infirmerie pendant une semaine pour vous détacher du travail !! »

Sous la contrainte, Severus céda. Et il dut admettre que ce n'était pas si désagréable de sentir le vent fouetter sa peau. Il faisait beau mais très froid donc peu d'élèves traînaient dehors et cela lui allait très bien.

Il laissa ses pensées aller et venir, de douces chansons de sa jeunesse lui revenait en mémoire, sa mère le prenait dans ses bras et le réconfortait, et puis les coups et les cris de sa même mère à cause de cette ignoble brute de moldu.

Il marchait sans regarder rien en particulier. Et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur Lily. Elle lisait « Frankenstein » de Mary Shelley, le dos contre un arbre.

« Tu t'améliores dans tes choix littéraires, Evans. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça. »

Lily sauta de surprise, puis elle sourit en répondant :

« Et pourtant je fais des efforts, crois-moi. »

_Pourquoi mon cœur accélère comme ça… je ne veux pas…_

« Et bien continue. » Trancha-t-il.

Il se retourna mais Lily l'appela.

« Attends, j'aurai un service à te demander. »

ooOoo

_A suivre…_

ooOoo

Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Le prochain arrivera samedi prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres mais je préfère les faire court et gagner ainsi en régularité ! (enfin on essaie). Là en tout cas, je suis à jour

Merci pour les reviews, gros bisous à ombeline, melinda potauxroses et royalitysly !

Place au chapitre…

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Il se retourna mais Lily l'appela._

_« Attends, j'aurai un service à te demander. »_

Ah oui, on en arrivait aux services. Normal. A chaque fois qu'une personne lui adressait la parole gentiment c'était pour une raison bien précise. Il l'écouta tout de même, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien souhaiter un griffondor. En tout cas c'est ce dont il se persuada.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner quelques cours en potion ? »

Cela lui fit un choc. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle lui demande une chose pareille.

« Tu as de bonnes notes en potions. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai t'aider. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Mais non, j'ai pris un retard fou pendant les grandes vacances car je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner chez moi et aujourd'hui je me sens totalement dépassée. J'ai énormément baissé de moyenne cette année, et je n'y arrive pas toute seule. Toi tu es le meilleur élève de la classe avec Potter, et tu sais que je suis une élève très sérieuse et consciencieuse. Aide-moi, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Potter, il est de ta maison et sera plus que ravi de te rendre ce service. »

« Potter est un crétin. Ce n'est pas à lui que je le demande, c'est à toi. »

Son cœur fit un bond qu'il s'empressa d'oublier.

« Quand bien même. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'aider…»

Elle avait l'air si déterminée. Il s'en voulait d'être heureux que Lily demande de l'aide à lui et non pas à Potter. Il se persuada qu'il acceptait juste car Potter en mourrait de jalousie s'il le savait. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ?

« Bon, d'accord. T'as gagné, t'es contente ! Viens ce soir à 22h en haut de la tour sud dans le quartier des fantômes. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard ni à oublier tes affaires de cours. Et surtout tu ne le dis à personnes ! Je ferai de même. »

Severus scruta discrètement l'horizon pour vérifier que personne ne les avait écouté ou vu tout en se giflant mentalement pour ne pas avoir vérifié cela plus tôt.

ooOoo

« Il fait froid. Non il fait chaud, il fait très chaud. Une lumière réchauffe mon visage. Seigneur ! Comment il peut faire si froid quelque part sur Terre !!! Gardien, un peu de chauffage s'il vous plait !

Soit. Autant parler à la Mort. »

Severus se recroquevilla d'avantage. Il se concentra sur les cours qu'il devrait donner cette année. L'année dernière il avait trop survolé la potion de concentration instantanée, erreur de prof débutant, il faudra y remédier dès qu'il sera sorti d'ici. Un petit contrôle surprise pourrait servir…

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !! J'en aurai bien besoin de cette potion de concentration à l'heure actuelle ! Et d'un bon repas pendant qu'on y est… »

Severus n'avait pas de montre et cela était finalement une bonne chose car il s'imaginait qu'avec l'heure visible le temps passerait encore plus lentement qu'à l'habitude, si cela était encore possible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute sa vie entre ces quatre murs, à ne rien faire, à perdre son temps, son énergie, et à se flétrir.

Le seul moment particulier était quand les détraqueurs faisaient leur ronde. Ce moment était bien pire que l'ennui. Toutes ces voix qui le suppliaient, l'imploraient, tous les gens qu'il avait tués ou qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver, tout se mêlait dans sa tête en un unique cri de désespoir absolu.

Avant, quand un détraqueur passait, il finissait par arriver à faire le vide dans sa tête mais plus maintenant. Il était trop fatigué. Ils passaient trop souvent, trop nombreux.

ooOoo

Quand Severus arriva, Lily était déjà là. Les bras croisés, elle était de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur et ça pouvait se comprendre vu les jérémiades du moine gras qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Ah monsieur Snape ! Vous voilà enfin ! Cette fille dit qu'elle vient de votre part !! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que la tour Sud est un hôtel ! Vous ne voulez pas que j'aille vous chercher quelques bières-au-beurre pendant que vous y êtes ? La dernière fois je croyais avoir été clair : je – ne – veux – plus – vous – voir – ici. »

« Monsieur le moine, je suis sincèrement désolé mais Mademoiselle Evans a requis mon aide pour des cours de potions et c'est le seul endroit où je peux l'aider, il y a un plan de travail ici et les potions ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. Je vous promets que cette situation ne sera que temporaire et vous remercie d'avance. »

« Et les appartements de Filliozat. Je ne vous les ai pas montré pour rien. Il y a là-bas un plan de travail et des livres, et même une chambre même si je doute que vous en connaissiez l'utilité ! »

Severus était bien ennuyé que le moine gras ait parlé de son repaire. En vérité il était arrivé une demi-heure en avance pour pouvoir négocier avec celui-ci pour étudier dans la tour sud mais cette Evans n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire du zèle.

Il répondit la voix plus basse : « Je n'aimerais pas que tout le monde connaisse cet endroit. »

« Vous souhaitez garder votre petit chez-vous à l'abri des étrangers ? Bienvenu au club. »

Et, sur ce, le moine gras les poussa très aimablement vers la porte de sortie. Non pas qu'il les poussait vraiment mais le fait de l'imiter faisait ressentir le froid spectral sur les deux jeunes, cette sensation d'intrusion glacée les convainquit efficacement de s'enfuir.

En descendant les escaliers Lily lui demanda :

« Les appartements de Filliozat ? Mais de quoi parlait-il? »

« De rien. Je me suis trompé : je ne peux pas t'aider. Rentre chez les griffondors. »

« Tu ne vas pas te laisser décourager comme ça ! Tu m'as promis ! »

« Lily, première leçon : la parole d'un serpentard ne vaut pas grand chose. »

« Tu m'as appelé Lily ? » dit-elle amusée.

Le sang de Severus se figea. Il se mit en colère, bafouilla qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire une chose pareille et qu'elle mentait.

« Vraiment ? Je mens ? Et bien si tu ne me donnes pas de cours de potion je dirai à tout Poudlard que tu es mon ami. »

« Et tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ce genre de menace ? Vous n'y connaissez rien jeune fille. »

« Oh, j'imagine déjà la réputation que tu vas avoir. Severus Snape est amie avec une sang-de-bourbe, c'est un traître à son sang, et bla bla bla et bla bla bla, tu seras la risée des serpentards. »

« Et c'est censé me donner envie de te donner des leçons ? » geignit-il.

Lily se renfrogna et se plaqua contre un mur du château, les bras croisés contre son abdomen.

Severus s'en voulait. Mais en même temps les salles de potions étaient bien fermées la nuit, à cause du risque de vol de potions, et à part là-bas il n'y avait que dans la tour sud et dans sa cachette où l'on pouvait convenablement préparer des potions, sans risquer d'être surpris.

Il était devant un dilemme cornélien. Soit il perdait le secret de sa cachette, soit il se faisait empoisonner la vie par tous les serpentards. Car Severus n'était pas dupe. Autant aujourd'hui les serpentards se fichaient bien de ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie, autant ils n'accepteraient pas, si ça se savait, que leur réputation soit bafouée et ils lui feraient payer cher cette 'amitié'.

Il avait suffisamment de Potter et sa clique comme ennemis jurés pour l'instant.

« Suis-moi, peste. »

Devant le tableau d'entrée, Severus dit la phrase absolument ridicule en souhaitant s'enterrer sous Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais Lily perdit son envie de se moquer de lui quand elle vit une porte s'ouvrir sur le salon du professeur. A l'intérieur elle était euphorique.

« Nom d'une chocogrenouille ! C'est absolument génial ici ! C'est aussi grand que mon dortoir. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas partager ce secret. »

« Oui, et bien, sors ton livre et dis-moi un peu ce que tu n'as pas compris. »

Severus se fâcha grandement sur Lily et sur son livre. Celui-ci était bourré d'erreurs, comme le sien bien sûr mais il les avait corrigé et il réussit à mettre ces erreurs sur le compte de Lily. Celle-ci ne se plaignit cependant pas. Elle savait que ça avait demandé beaucoup de temps à Severus pour repérer toutes ses fautes puis les corriger et il lui donnait la correction sur un plateau d'argent.

Il lui expliqua qu'elle tournait trop rapidement sa baguette, il fallait compter quatre secondes dans sa tête pour faire un tour complet de baguette dans un chaudron standard.

Il était déjà une heure du matin quand ils regardèrent l'horloge, cela faisait trois heures qu'ils travaillaient.

« Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour cette fois. Ca va tu n'es pas trop idiote, je pense que d'ici deux semaines tu redeviendras une parfaite petite miss-je-sais-tout. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Enfin c'est déjà mieux que l'autre surnom que tu me donnes d'habitude ! Alors on se revoit quand ? »

« Il faut que je bosse moi-même mes cours. Disons après demain, ça te va ? »

Lily remit son sac sur son dos.

« Pas de soucis. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, je sais que ça doit te demander un effort surhumain pour me donner des cours ; après tout je suis l'ennemi à abattre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là. » répondit-il l'air revêche.

« Et bien à jeudi. Et ne t'en fais pas, je retrouverai le chemin jusqu'à ma maison. »

D'un coté Severus avait envie de la raccompagner mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'on les voit ensemble. Son instinct de survie fut le plus fort et il resta encore travailler une heure avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

ooOoo

Lily revint jeudi, et les jours suivants.

Au bout d'une semaine la griffondor n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'aide mais ils continuaient à se voir et à s'entraider pour leurs devoirs communs. En dehors de ces heures ils étaient comme d'habitude. Lily prenait sa défense et il la rejetait durement et Potter et Black se moquait de lui. Mais leurs moqueries le touchaient moins car il avait ce secret et savait que Potter en deviendrait fou s'il savait cela.

Bien sûr Severus ne pouvait pas le dire à Potter mais juste le fait de savoir à quel point il serait jaloux s'il l'apprenait suffisait à rendre ces moments les plus merveilleux qu'il soit.

Il avait réussi à se convaincre au plus profond de lui-même que c'était uniquement pour cela qu'il voyait Lily. C'était pour ce sentiment de supériorité face à Potter.

_Ce n'était pas_ parce que Lily était de bonne compagnie, qu'elle détestait autant le gouvernement actuel que lui (même si ce n'était pas toujours pour les mêmes raisons), ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait les mêmes livres que lui, qu'elle lisait ceux qu'il lui conseillait et les comprenait parfaitement.

_Ce n'était pas_ non plus à cause de sa soif de vie et de liberté incroyable, de ce désir de devenir quelqu'un qui marquera les générations.

Ce n'était pas car elle détestait ces frimeurs de Potter et Black et pouvait en dire du mal des heures durant sans s'arrêter.

_Et ce n'était surtout pas_ parce qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux que Severus ait jamais vu… ces deux bourgeons de jade, ni à cause de son sourire malicieux associé à son satané caractère.

Non, ce n'était pas cela du tout.

ooOoo

Après un devoir particulièrement long de Mc Gonagall, tous les deux s'assirent chacun sur un des fauteuils du salon de Filliozat et une nouvelle longue discussion s'engagea. Au bout d'un moment, le sujet dériva sur leur vie, et Lily raconta à Severus sa jeunesse dorée.

Ses parents étaient de classe aisée et elle n'avait manqué de rien durant sa jeunesse. Elle lui parla de ses batailles de boules de neige avec sa petite sœur et son voisin Ted Cowley, et elle lui raconta sa première rencontre avec miss Dalloway.

« Je revenais de cours et j'ai trouvé cette petite boule de poils blanche pas plus grande que ma main en train de grelotter sous un arbre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir de faim là. Alors je l'ai mise dans mon cartable au milieu de ma trousse et de mes livres et j'ai couru pour arriver à la maison. Heureusement c'était ma mère qui était là car mon père a été difficile à convaincre, mais, ma sœur en renfort, mon père a craqué devant cette masse féminine contre lui et on l'a adopté. J'avais 9 ans et ma mère m'a demandé comment je voulais l'appeler. Déjà à l'époque j'étais férue de lecture et une fan du livre de Virginia Woolf d'où son nom. Cela a bien fait rire ma mère, elle a dit que ce n'était pas un prénom pour un chat, mais moi je le trouve parfait. Qui croirait en la voyant que c'est une chatte des rues, elle si fière et bourgeoise ! »

« Mon père n'aurait jamais craqué. » Dit Severus songeur.

« Oh je suis sure qu'avec de la détermination on arrive à faire plié n'importe qui. »

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'il manque le plus aux serpentards : cet espoir sans condition en la vie que vous possédez les gryffondors. Il y a des choses qui ne plieront jamais, Lily. La seule façon de les changer c'est de les casser durement. »

Lily fronça les sourcils mais elle ne voulut pas rentrer dans ce genre de sujet, à la place elle dit : « Je parle beaucoup de moi. Et toi, c'était comment ton enfance ? Tu as vécu dans le monde moldu, non ? Tu ne sembles jamais étonné quand je parle de télévision ou ce genre de choses. »

Severus aurait dévié une question pareille venant de quelqu'un d'autres, ou il aurait carrément menti, au lieu de cela il répondit d'un ton menaçant :

« Mon père est un moldu, et ma mère une sorcière mais elle n'utilisait pratiquement plus la magie. J'ai en effet vécu dans le monde moldu. Il est bien sûr évident que cela reste entre nous. »

« Pas de soucis. » Dit-elle ravie que Severus lui ait répondu sincèrement. « Et tu aimais le monde moldu ? »

« Oh j'en garde des souvenirs _marquants_. Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer dans nos dortoirs. »

Lily n'insista pas au grand bonheur de Severus.

ooOoo

_A suivre…_

Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, laissez une review ;)

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

_Voici la suite en temps et en heure. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

**Chapitre 3 :**

L'homme remercia en lui les cris d'un autre prisonnier pour l'avoir empêcher de repenser à ça… Il aurait voulu pouvoir juste mourir quelques secondes pour retirer ses visions, si fugaces et si fortes.

Jamais Severus n'aurait cru un jour être si pressé de revoir le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

ooOoo

« Severus, tu dors ? »

« Hein ? »

Le serpentard s'était assoupi sur son livre de sortilèges.

Lily passait sa main devant son visage.

« Non je ne dormais pas. Je me suis un peu perdu dans mes songes, c'est tout. »

« Et à quoi tu pensais ? » Demanda-t-elle, un fin sourire sur ses jolies lèvres.

« A rien. »

« C'est injuste, tu connais pleins de choses sur moi, je t'ai raconté presque toute mon enfance et moi je ne sais absolument rien ! »

« Est-ce que je t'ai forcé à me raconter ton enfance ? Non. Alors laisse mes souvenirs à leur place c'est-à-dire bien profondément dans ma tête. »

« Severus, tu es impossible, tu sais ça ? »

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

Lily se renfrogna, l'air absolument folle de rage. Severus se demanda si Potter savait vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Lily avait le plus mauvais caractère que le monde lui ait donné l'occasion de voir. Elle pouvait se mettre en colère pour un rien en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire quidditch. Severus ne comprenait strictement rien aux femmes.

Un long silence s'en suivit qui dura plus de deux heures, au fond d'un fauteuil chacun enfermés dans leur ego. Finalement Severus craqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ? Je te donne le droit à trois questions bien précises auxquelles je répondrai, et pour que ce soit juste j'ai le droit aussi de te poser trois questions. »

« Aucun joker. » Précisa-t-elle.

« D'accord, mais je commence. De qui tiens-tu un aussi mauvais caractère ? C'est vrai, ça ne s'invente pas un caractère pareil ! »

« Oh, c'est délicat dis donc. Et bien je pense que je le tiens de ma mère, tout simplement. C'est mon tour : tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, ni frère ni sœur ni animaux de compagnie. Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. » Répondit-il tout en lorgnant sur Miss Dalloway qui griffait affectueusement son parchemin, il lui lança un regard noir mais sans succès sur la boule de poils qui ronronna de plus belle et mit en charpie son devoir, « Et toi ? Tu as juste une sœur c'est ça ? »

« Oui, elle s'appelle Pétunia et c'est la plus insupportable sœur que tu puisses imaginer. Elle fourre son nez partout, me pique mes affaires, mais bon je suis quand même contente de la savoir près de moi. »

« Quelle mièvrerie… »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça mais c'est pas grave. Bien. Ma deuxième question : que font tes parents dans la vie ? »

« Tu n'as rien de plus commun comme question ? » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Non alors réponds. Tu n'as pas le droit à un joker je te rappelle. »

« Ma mère est mère et mon père est père. »

« Très drôle Severus. Ce n'était cependant pas ma question. »

« Tu sais que tu es une insupportable petite fouineuse ? »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à éviter le sujet alors à quoi bon essayer ? » répondit-elle espièglement.

« Ma mère était femme au foyer et mon père travaillait dans une usine de métallurgie. »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile à dire. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Maintenant ma mère est morte et mon père est en prison. » répondit Severus agressivement. Lily était choquée et il la comprenait. Il ajouta : « Mon père nous frappait et l'année dernière il a fini par réussir à la tuer. Il est en ce moment même dans une prison moldue dont il sortira d'ici cinq ans.

De toute façon tu aurais fini par le savoir, plusieurs serpentards le savent, ça m'étonne même que Black et Potter ne s'en soient pas encore servi contre moi.»

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle, sa voix crépitante, mal à l'aise.

« Ne le sois pas. Je m'en fiche. »

Un nœud se tordait de plus en plus dans le ventre de Severus, il n'osait pas la regarder pour y voir sa pitié.

Lily se leva de son fauteuil et le prit dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur, sans comprendre pourquoi il se serra contre elle.

Il était hanté toutes les nuits par ce demi secret et une partie de lui se sentait libéré d'en avoir parlé. Une autre partie de lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir révéler cela à Evans : à quoi cela servait-il qu'il s'entraîne si durement à l'occlumencie si c'était pour finalement donner toutes ces armes à ses ennemis.

« Est-ce que tu le répéteras ? » Demanda-t-il désespéré.

« Non, je te le jure. Jusqu'à ma mort et même après je ne le répéterai jamais. Je suis peut-être la pire colérique de la Terre mais je sais tenir un secret. »

« Merci. »

Il se leva et replaça des livres à leur place, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il chasse ces images de sa tête.

« C'est à ton tour de poser une question je crois. » dit-il pour arrêter ce pénible silence.

« C'est que je ne sais pas… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai plus grand-chose à cacher. » Il sortit le livre de Filliozat et le feuilleta.

« Très bien. De quoi parle ce livre ? »

Severus éclata de rire. Il se reprit en voyant que Lily semblait apeurée. Il fallait avouer que c'était inhabituel de le voir rire alors en plus avec ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure il y avait de quoi être étonné.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu as le chic pour trouver les questions gênantes. En fait j'ai trouvé ce livre derrière ce tableau en face de toi. J'ai comparé l'écriture avec les copies corrigées qui traînaient encore sur la table et de toute évidence c'est l'ancien professeur de potion qui vivait ici qui l'a écrit. Mais il est codé et cela fait plusieurs mois que j'essaie de le déchiffrer, sans succès. »

« Je peux y jeter un œil ? »

Severus hésita puis le lui remit.

Lily en parcoura les pages, rapidement, et pourtant elle semblait réellement lire ce charabia de lettres qui se suivaient, des mots sans sens les uns à la suite des autres.

« Tu as essayé les sorts de décodage ? »

« Tu me prends pour un débutant ? » Grogna-t-il.

Elle passait ses doigts sur le papier, comme si le caresser aurait libéré son message, tel un génie sortant de sa lampe. Severus l'observait attentivement, ses doigts qui se baladaient l'excitaient terriblement.

« Et les désenchantements de niveau 10 ? »

« Il y avait bien quelques enchantements mais je les ai tous retiré. J'ai passé un détecteur de magie, ça ne dit pas par quoi l'objet est touché mais ça permet de savoir s'il est encore ensorcelé mais ce livre est à présent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« Hm. » hocha Lily alors qu'elle fronçait ses sourcils. « Regarde ici. »

« Quoi ? » Severus se pencha contre elle pour voir ce qu'elle pointait du doigt. « Oui ? »

« Il y a des mots qui se répètent. »

« Merci j'avais remarqué. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a vraiment plus du tout de sortilèges dessus. »

« Je suis flatté de la confiance que tu me portes. » Répondit-il ironiquement.

« J'ai déjà entendu parlé de ce genre de codage. C'était très à la mode au 19ème siècle. Le principe est de prendre un mot comme 'code d'accès' en quelque sorte. Puis on jette un certain sortilège et avec ce mot les lettres se mélangent, de la même façon elles retrouvent le bon ordre. C'est indétectable. »

« Comment tu sais ça ?? »

« Je lis beaucoup » sourit la griffondor. « La question est : quel mot a pu choisir ce Fillomachin ? »

« Filliozat ! » Reprit Severus. « Ca peut être n'importe quoi, une série de voyelles sans aucun sens, une formule de potion, ça sera impossible de retrouver ce mot. »

« Généralement les gens prennent le nom de leur chien. »

Severus parut ulcéré.

« Personne ne peut être assez stupide pour mettre un mot de code aussi évident ! » persifla-t-il.

« Tu pourrais être surpris par l'ampleur de la bêtise humaine. » répondit Lily le plus sérieusement du monde. « Il faudrait en apprendre plus sur ce professeur ; après tout ce livre est peut-être juste les recettes de cuisine de sa grand-mère. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'essayer de le traduire ? »

Severus était sur le point de lui faire tout un plaidoyer sur la nécessité de ne pas abandonner, sur l'importance que pourrait avoir cette information quand les mots de Lucius lui revinrent : 'les serpentards ne partagent jamais leurs secrets'. Il se sentait en train de trahir sa maison, sa seule famille et son ami. Il en avait déjà suffisamment révélé à Lily Evans pour toute une vie.

« Tu as raison. On a déjà suffisamment de travail avec les BUSE comme ça. »

Lily scruta son regard, de toute évidence elle était étonnée par cette réponse. Severus se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître, il lui proposa une bière d'ambre.

« J'avais cru lire dans le règlement que ce genre de substances étaient interdites. » Réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je ne compte pas te saouler si c'est ce que tu crains. »

Lily rigola et très vite l'ambiance se détendit. Ils parlèrent de choses sans se soucier du temps si bien qu'ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Son enfance et le livre de Filliozat ne furent plus évoqués, d'une certaine façon c'était devenu des sujets tabous. Au lever du jour, ils firent bien attention à partir l'un après l'autre à quelques minutes d'intervalles pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Aucun serpentard de sa classe n'était encore là, il prit sa place habituelle et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Très vite arrivèrent Bellatrix Black et Walden McNair qui se mirent en face de lui.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Severus ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« J'ai connu pire. »

« Vraiment ? La tour sud est-elle si attirante que tu veuilles y rester toute la nuit ? Walden me disait que tu n'es pas rentré hier soir. »

Walden s'enfonça dans son bol de céréales. Severus ne fit cependant pas grand cas de cette légère trahison de sa vie privée et ne fusilla Walden que trois secondes du regard.

« Je crois que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre le plaisir que je peux retirer de la tour sud. Les femmes ne supportent pas le silence. »

« Attention à toi Severus, tu oublies que Bella mord quand on lui rappelle qu'elle fait partie du beau sexe. » ricana son voisin.

« Tu crois que je n'en suis pas fière, Walden ? Moi je ne remue pas la queue comme un toutou à la moindre paire de poitrine qui passe. Vous êtes de vrais gamins. Mais on s'égare du sujet. »

Bellatrix but lentement son thé tout en fixant Severus, celui-ci garda les yeux levés. Il était dangereux d'être ainsi observé par la plus noire des Black et Severus en avait conscience.

« Je disais donc, Severus, que j'ai eu récemment une discussion des plus passionnantes. Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas mais j'ai croisé la Dame grise hier soir et elle m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour et qu'elle te regrettait beaucoup. Alors je lui ai demandé plus de détails et ce charmant fantôme m'a répondu qu'elle s'ennuyait de ne plus te voir travailler dans la tour sud. Comme c'est mignon. »

Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver quoi répondre à cela. Il devait trouver une bonne excuse ou sinon Bellatrix ne le lâcherait pas.

« A vrai dire, le moine gras m'a chassé, alors j'ai été obligé de trouver une autre salle. Je travaille maintenant dans la salle de cours de Girma. L'odeur d'encens me monte parfois à la tête et toutes ces boules de cristal c'est assez morbide mais au moins c'est calme. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? » Attaqua Bellatrix.

« Eh bien… J'avais assez honte d'avouer qu'un petit fantôme grassouillet m'avait fichu dehors » baragouina Severus en se passant sa main sur sa nuque d'un geste mal assuré.

Walden explosa de rire, et Bellatrix suivit d'un léger rictus qui s'apparentait à un sourire narquois. Apparemment son alibi avait fonctionné.

« En parlant de honte, m'est témoin devant dieu que je n'ai jamais vu aussi ridicule que le cours de potion d'hier après-midi ! Mettre de la mandragore dans la potion de Potter c'était du grand art Severus ! J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus quand il est devenu tout orange ! »

« Il est devenu orange, vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était sa couleur naturelle. » Ajouta Bellatrix.

« En tout cas il va falloir s'attendre à de lourdes représailles. » gagea Severus, ravi de ce changement de sujet.

« Je n'en suis pas si sure » répondit Bellatrix, « Potter a d'autres soucis en ce moment que cette petite plaisanterie. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demandèrent-ils, très curieux des ennuis de Potter.

Bellatrix répondit sur le ton de la confidence : « J'ai entendu de source sure que cette sang-de-bourbe d'Evans, dont tout le monde sait à part elle que c'est la chasse gardée de Potter, découche toutes les nuits. Et Potter a été mis au courant. Il est absolument fou de rage. Il parait qu'il cherche même un moyen magique pour l'espionner et il serait tout le temps à la bibliothèque avec ses chiens-chiens à trifouiller dans les plans de construction du château. »

« Tu crois qu'il va réussir ? » Demanda Severus en essayant de paraître le moins du monde intéressé.

« Sevy, si un tel moyen d'espionnage pouvait vraiment exister j'en aurai déjà un en permanence sur moi. »

« Moi ce que je trouve fou c'est que cette chose s'est trouvé un mec, non mais vous l'avez bien regardé ? » dit McNair.

« Parce que tu crois que je regarde les fourmis qui rampent par terre ? » siffla Bella. « Mais si tu retires son sang boueux elle n'est pas si moche que ça. D'ailleurs je me ferai un plaisir de le lui en débarrasser. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole en faisant semblant de se trancher la gorge avec son couteau.

ooOoo

Cette discussion avait quelque peu inquiété Severus. Il se demandait s'il devait continuer à travailler avec Lily, entre Potter qui le réduirait sans doute à l'état de strangulot et Bellatrix qui ferait… et bien en fait il préférait ne même pas penser à cette éventualité.

D'un autre coté, ce n'était sûrement pas ce galeux de Potter ou Bella qui allait lui dicter sa ligne de conduite quand même ! Et puis le but n'était-il pas justement de rendre Potter fou de rage ?

Un mois passa. On était déjà à la mi-avril. Un parterre de pâquerettes avait envahi chaque touffe d'herbe autour du château, les oiseaux chantaient, et les élèves de cinquième et septième années travaillaient d'arrache-pied, se rendant finalement compte que leur BUSE et ASPICS approchaient plus vite qu'un vif d'or.

Le soleil se coucha. Severus feuilletait les maigres informations qu'il avait trouvées sur Filliozat dans la bibliothèque quand Lily rentra dans la pièce. Le serpentard ferma discrètement le livre de zoologie dans lequel il avait collé ces données. Puis il détailla avec attention la griffondor.

On était samedi et la chaleur accablante, peu habituelle en cette saison, avait convaincu la majorité des élèves à ne pas porter leurs longues robes de sorcier. Lily portait donc sa jupe de collégienne et un chemisier blanc. Le tout était très sobre mais avait donné un coup de chaud à Severus. Il se reprit très vite.

« Bien, tu préfères commencer par runes ou métamorphose ? »

« Par le pire : rune. »

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant deux bonnes heures. C'était le maximum de temps que l'on pouvait passer sur une matière aussi compliquée. Déjà la résistance de Severus tombait. C'était comme apprendre du chinois, il y avait tellement de symboles et de significations différentes, et en plus le sens pouvait totalement changer lorsque l'on associait plusieurs runes ensemble. C'était indigeste.

« J'en ai marre. » cria Lily. « Cette matière c'est de la torture en papier ! »

Severus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il remarqua alors que Lily était très blanche.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je veux bien que les runes te rendent malade mais certainement pas à ce point-là. »

« C'est rien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé, et pas beaucoup dormi aussi. Et avec cette chaleur étouffante, je ne suis vraiment pas de l'été. »

« On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. » dit-il sagement.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine monsieur Snape, » grimaça Lily, « je vais juste aller me boire un verre d'eau. »

Lily alla joindre le geste à la parole. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand soudain elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Severus se précipita vers elle.

Une coupure balafrait à présent son bras, celui-ci était en effet tombé sur le coin de la table à manger ; Lily poussa un léger cri lorsque Severus examina la blessure. Elle n'était alors qu'à demi consciente. Il prit la décision de la soulever pour l'allonger sur le lit, puis il alla dans la cuisine et lui rapporta précisément un verre d'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à le tenir alors il l'aida à boire tout en la sermonnant.

« Quelle idée de jeûner, en plus en ce moment. »

« Et c'est Severus Snape qui me donne des conseils de diététique… » Bredouilla Lily.

« N'essaie pas de parler… »

_Surtout pour dire des bêtises pareilles… Je ne suis pas un modèle, tu devrais le savoir._

Severus reprit le bras de Lily dans ses mains. Finalement ça n'avait pas l'air si grave. Il désinfecta la plaie et utilisa un sort de cicatrisation pour blessures légères. La plaie était toujours aussi marquée mais faisait moins peur à voir, se dit-il. Dans un même temps, il profita de l'occasion pour laisser ses doigts parcourir le morceau de chair. Sa peau était douce, et même très douce. C'était fou de penser à l'effet qu'il ressentait juste en lui effleurant le bras, et s'il avait effleuré d'autres parties de son corps, sans doute qu'il se serait jeté sur elle, sur son cou, sur ses lèvres…

« Merci, tu es un ange. » dit son visage blanc attendri.

Severus se tétanisa ; il lâcha le bras. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille alors qu'il avait de telles pensées à son égard.

« Non je ne suis pas un ange. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Tu te dévalorises beaucoup trop Severus. Tu cherches tout le temps à prouver aux autres que tu vaux autant qu'eux alors qu'en fait tu es bien meilleur que la plupart des gens. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi a-t-il pu se retrouver à serpentard ? » Elle lui caressa la joue et il se sentit enivré par ce simple toucher.

« Crois-moi, je ne suis pas le gentil dans l'histoire. » et tout en lui disant cela il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres aussi étaient douces, et même très douces. Il n'osait bouger, aller plus loin ou reculer, et avait surtout beaucoup trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir le visage de dégoût et de déception de Lily. Mais au lieu de ça, ce fut elle qui se rapprocha de lui. Elle embrassa doucement sa lèvre inférieure, et tout le corps de Severus s'électrisa, puis elle embrassa sa lèvre supérieure et là il s'autorisa à continuer à l'embrasser, délicatement, de crainte qu'un faux-pas ne le fasse se réveiller.

Lily força sa bouche à s'ouvrir et leurs langues se frôlèrent, puis bataillèrent, et à présent tout en l'embrassant il baladait sa main le long de son cou et s'allongeait sur le lit au-dessus d'elle. C'était plus fort que lui, elle était si belle, si enivrante, -si parfaite. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher sa bouche de la sienne et dévorait chaque baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Elle-même lui caressait le dos et le cou tout en l'embrassant. Severus descendit le long de son cou dont sa bouche frôlait chaque centimètre carré de peau, elle sentait si bon. Elle remonta sa robe de sorcier et la lui retira, lui-même entreprit de lui retirer son chemisier blanc ; il retira un bouton, puis un deuxième, et contemplait la naissance de sa poitrine. Il s'autorisa à relever la tête pour voir le visage de sa bien-aimée. Là il se détesta, elle souriait timidement et lui caressait le visage mais ce qui le marqua fut son extrême pâleur encore bien présente.

Décontenancé, il se dégagea et s'assit sur le lit, les yeux fixés vers la porte de sortie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Lily, inquiète.

« Je suis désolé. Je profite de toi. »

« Non, c'est faux. » Répondit-elle de façon autoritaire.

Il se levait et Lily lui agrippa le bras. Severus se tourna vers elle, il passa la paume de sa main contre la joue blanchâtre de Lily et lui embrassa les lèvres. Il lui dit la voix douce :

« Je vais revenir. Mais d'abord je vais aller demander aux elfes en cuisine quelques uns des délicieux muffins dont ils ont le secret.»

ooOoo

_A suivre…_

Alors ça vous a plu ? A la base, cela ne doit pas être une fic longue alors je crains d'aller plus vite que la musique. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Bisous, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche : REVIEW


End file.
